irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Voheddrion
Voheddrions are a race of 15 dimensional beings from an unknown dimension. They are an extremely ancient race that have existed for nearly 10 Octillion years. History Not much is known about the history of the Vohhedrions. They were involved in a gigantic war over the control of time, and are rumored to be ancient enemies of the inhabitants of the Time Dimension. Also, an unknown event caused most of the Vohhedrion population to dissappear,and their universe to be isolated from the rest of the Multiverse. However,there are myths and legends of beasts that resemble Vohhedrions,making it possible that the Vohhedrions somehow found a way to leave their isolated dimension. Appearances Vohhedrions are said to resemble floating geometric shapes with limbs. They are also said to be made of a glass-esque material that is almost unbreakable. No Vohhedrions have been seen for an extremely long time. Known Vohhedrions Currently, the only known Vohhedrion is Isosceles. Biology Due to being 15 dimensional beings,it is mostly unknown how their biology works. However,it is known that Vohhedrions have no mouths or digestive tracts. So instead they absorb whatever they eat through their torsos. They also seem to drink fluids by absorbing it through their "skin". Usually Vohhedrions splash liquids onto their faces to ingest them. Vohhedrions also seem to have no genders,and asexually reproduce through gigantic crystalline structures in their home dimension. Vohhedrions also seem to have extremely long lifespans,making them seem immortal. However,they can be killed, but it is extremely difficult to do so. This is because of their extremely tough diamond-esque bodies,and strong 15 dimensional abilities that help them easily kill most lower dimension species. Vohhedrions are also capable of shapeshifting,but have trouble shapeshifting into lower dimensional objects. This causes them to transform into "imperfect" copies of the original object. Vohhedrions also have extreme difficulty shapeshifting into organic creatures,and most cannot do so. Even if a Vohhedrion can sucessfully copy an organic being, they will still be an imperfect copy of the original and have many deformities. Also, Vohhedrions cannot perfectly copy functioning organs,making any organs they attempt to shapeshift inactive. This will cause any Vohhedrion that attempts to eat organic matter while shapeshifted into an organic creature vomit instantly,or become extremely sick until they revert to their original forms. However, once a Vohhedrion gains an organic form,they cannot be affected by diseases and germs,and any parasites that attempt to infect their bodies will die instantly.(Ex:Mosquitoes,tape worms,etc) Vohhedrions also have extreme difficulty perfectly replicating eyes and some other sensory organs of organic creatures, this is because they have completely different sensory organs then lower dimensional beings. Vohhedrions are also capable of lowering the dimensions of their physical bodies,allowing them to enter lower dimensional worlds with relative ease. It is said that Vohhedrions also have mutiple metamorphic stages in their development, how they look in these stages is unknown. Each Vohhdrion also seems to have special abilities based on the material of their bodies and their type. Abilities Vohhedrions are extremely powerful in lower dimensions, this is because of their natural ability to manipuate lower dimensions, such as the fourth dimension(Time). However, most Vohhedrions are only the most skilled in manipulating one or even a few dimensions. Vohhedrions that can manipulate every lower dimension completely are extremely rare,and have powers almost equal to gods. Vohhedrions also seem to somewhat cause lower dimensional machines and technology to malfunction for short peroids of time. It is rumored that some few Vohhedrions are even capable of manipulating machines somehow. Trivia *The Vohhedrions are unknown to inhabitants of Z-14, and now are only known by most of the Multiverse as legends. The few that know of their existance theorize that they have long seen been extinct. *Despite Isosceles being the only known Vohhedrion,he usually called a "demon" or an interdimensional abomination. *It is said that Vohhedrions used 4-dimensional tesseract fluid as a celebratory beverage. Tesseract fluid also seems to have an effect on them similar to alcoholic intoxification if taken in large amounts. *Vohhedrions seem to have something similar to "souls" that are made of pure 15 dimensional energy, hidden in their bodies. This is what makes their bodies able to emit light. Their "eyes" are also made of this energy. *Vohhedrion eyes are capable of emitting laser beams, however they usually use them to move objects. *Despite Isosceles doing so,Vohhedrions are incapable of making "deals" and cannot raise the dead. It is a mystery of how Iso can do this. Category:Unfinished Category:Races Category:Ancient Races Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Multiverse travelers and Omniverse travellers Category:Alternate Universes Category:Supercivilizations Category:"Magic" Category:Dark Magic Category:Dangerous Category:Unconquered Races Category:Secrets Category:Irken Conquest Category:Eldritch Abomination